The fight for humankind
by ediscool09
Summary: Second story for RWBY this will place in Volume 4 though Volume 5


Second story for RWBY I don't own RWBY I will still work on my first story of RWBY if you want to know what my OC look like read my first story

* * *

My P.O.V

I just arrive to Mistral where Ruby and her new team was at so I put my hood down sewing that I was still alive so I walk to nearby store

"hello sir have you this girl here" I ask the store own as he look at the pic

"yes I have her and her friend was here not to long ago they are that way I think you can still catch them if you hurry" the store said to me

"thank you sir" I said to the store own I walk out the building and put my hood back on my head with my wolf ears so I run into the forest as I was run hear sound like blade crash into each other as I run I look in front of me that one of the people that was after me was also after Ruby so I teleport into the battle went I did I grab my sword and my mom weapon to stop Qrow and Tyrian weapon everyone was shock exper Qrow and Tyrian look who at me both of them jump away

"long time Tyrian since I saw you" I said to Tyrian as he look at me

"ah well isn't the Silver Reaper" Tyrian said to me as Ruby and her friend look shock as I put my weapon out in front of me as I get ready to attack him

"so Tyrian what are you here for" I ask him as he look over to Ruby

"I came for that girl over with the Silver eyes my queen want her" Tyrian said to me as I got mad and ready to attack him but Qrow stop me

"so that why you come for my niece" Qrow ask Tyrian as Tyrian look at Qrow and me and smile evil

"yes well since the Silver Reaper here to I take him to" Tyrian said to all of us as I got anger that I run to Tyrian with my weapon ready to attack him

"bring it half-breed" Tyrian said to me as we clash blade with each other every time we did I was able to hit Tyrian and make his aura go down every time we clash I look back to see Ruby want to get into the fight

"Qrow don't let any of them into the fight this fight is my" I told Qrow as Qrow hold Ruby back of enter the battle so the battle be continue between Tyrian and me has the battle start to slow and that Tyrian show sign of tried and that his aura was in red so Tyrian and me clash one more time before broke a part and separate as we jump out a old house and away of each other

"give up Tyrian you can't win this fight" I said to as he look at me with a murderer look to his face as the battle was over Tyrian had no other choice but to retreat back to his queen

"Tyrian tell who ever you work with/or take order of that if she send anyone else after Ruby I will go and hunt her down and tell that her biggest nightmare have come true that I will go after her" I tell Tyrian as he look at me in fear and he took off

"Edward what was that for" Qrow said to me as I gave him a look that say why did you do that as Ruby look at me with wide eyes of shock

"Qrow I can believe you did that" I said to Qrow as I put down my hood so that my face was showing to everyone and my wolf ears was show as I let go of my hood Ruby ran to me and give me very tight hug with her arms and hands as I give back the hug to Ruby as we let go I see Ruby with a evil smile she grab her weapon from her back transformant it to it smallest form and hit me over me head with it

"OW Ruby that hurt" I told her as I rub my head as Ruby look at me with an anger look to her face as I hug her again

"sorry Ruby that I didn't tell you that I was still alive but right now we sure make camp soon because the sun is going down" I said to Ruby and her friend and to Qrow as we start to walk away of the village and into the forest Ruby look at me

"Edward where have you been all this time" Ruby ask me as just I look at Qrow

"Should I tell them Qrow they should know or least Ruby" I ask Qrow as he look at me and just give a nod to go head and tell them

"Ok Ruby I tell you and your friend where I be for six years" I told Ruby as she hug me and kiss me on the cheeks as I just blush as her friend just in shock as what just happen

"Thank you oh yeah I forget these are my friend Edward the one in the armor is Jaune Arc the one next is Nora and the last is Lie Ren and guys this is my fiancee Edward Silver-Schnee" Ruby said to me as I give each one a hand shack

"nice to meet you" I said to them as they were shock that I was still alive Qrow look at me

"so Edward have you been" Qrow ask me as I just look at him like he didn't know

"Good Qrow you should know" I told Qrow as I knew that he was follower me through so we set-up camp Jaune and Ren went to get firewood as Ruby and Nora was set-up the tent as me and Qrow was talk about what happen at Vale

"Ok we got the firewood and the tent are set-up" both Jaune and Ruby said so we sat down on logs that i found and brought them to our camp site

"so where do I start I guess I start of the being" I said to them and i told them everything that I did

"so tell me what is your favorite fairly-tell story" I ask them as they look at each other as they did Ruby was the first to speak

"My was the half-breed story that dad read to me all the time as a kid" Ruby said to us as I knew that the story Ruby was going to pick

"Let said that all fairly tell story are true even the half-breed story as is the season mainder" I told them as Qrow knew this about me being the chose one as the legend say

"wait you say that season maider and the half-breed story are true" Jaune said to me and Qrow that we both nod to them as they ask me many question

"yes they are true I'm the descent of the first half-breed that walk on this plant" I said to them as they look shock

"ok let change the subject so Ruby how was Beacon" I ask Ruby as she look at me smiles

"It was good the first day was bad through" Ruby said to me as I know what thanks to Ozpin

"Yeah I know Ozpin told about what happen between you and Weiss" I said to Ruby as she look down

"don't worry about it Ruby it so we should turn in for so that we can get up early in the morning" I said to as they nod with Qrow so we turn in for the night

* * *

Well guys I finish this chapter sorry for the wait for chapter 2 for legend of half-breed story.


End file.
